What the heck?
by PandorasCurse17
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha fight and she runs away with Kouga. What happens when their patience wears thin of one another and Inuyasha comes to take back what is his? 2nd place IY comedy contest


**_Entry for October's Challenge _**in the InuComedy LJ community  
Title: What the hell?

Author: BelleDayNight

Terms used: bug spray, matches, rope, red paint, bubbles, lacy underwear  
Words: 756  
Characters: Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha

She glared at him, shivering as the cold wind and rain fell around her. "I can't believe I ran away with you," Kagome complained as she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to preserve body warmth.

Kouga sat down in front her and threw the useless wet matches at her in disgust. "Well I can't believe you're so ungrateful." He looked over his shoulder towards the entrance of the cave they had sought shelter in and his tail twitched in agitation. "It's not my fault it started pouring."

He leaned forward, palms braced on the stone floor and he gave her a wolfish grin. "I can think of a sure fire way to warm you up, Kagome." He came closer, like a predator examining his prey.

Kagome reached behind her for her wet backpack and pulled out the first thing her hand grasped onto. And she nailed him with it.

"Ouch! What the hell was that?" Kouga shouted angrily as he rubbed his forehead. He looked down at the object that had just been thrown at him and picked up the bottle. "Bug spray," he read. His icy blue eyes turned to look at her, his feelings obviously hurt. "Do you think I'm some sort of pest?"

Kagome blinked, suddenly feeling like a jerk. He was only trying to help her. It really was all her fault. It had been a pleasant, regular day with the Inu-gang when she realized something was dreadfully wrong.

Her lacy underwear had gone missing.

At first, she thought perhaps Sango had borrowed it. She wouldn't have minded that, thinking it was good for the demon huntress to explore her femininity once in a while. When that wasn't the case, she thought perhaps it was Miroku in one of his perverted moments. Worse case scenario, Shippo might have mistaken it for some sort of candy.

What she hadn't expected to discover when she last 'sat' Inuyasha was that a pair of black lacy panties would be tucked within his red fire-rat coat. He had said he only took them because the smell of her soothed him and that it helped keep him calm.

She had been so utterly mortified that when Kouga had come along for his weekly visit, not two minutes later, she had jumped on the offer to come along with him back to his tribe. Kouga had looked stunned, but quickly took her into his arms and took off in a whirlwind of leaves and dust, leaving Inuyasha with nothing but a pair of black lacy panties to content himself with.

"Of course not, Kouga," Kagome soothed. "I just lost my temper is all."

Kouga's eyes narrowed as he handed her back the can of bug spray. "I'm starting to think you aren't the sweet woman I thought you were," he began slowly.

As if prompted by Kouga's last statement the heroic hanyou burst into the cave. His golden eyes had specks of crimson within and his long white hair was plastered against his skull thanks to the downpour. Within his hands was a rope.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kouga demanded, rising to his feet and ready for a good brawl. "You got bubbles for brains? My woman obviously doesn't want to be with you!"

A feral growl was released from Inuyasha's throat as he brushed past Kouga to where Kagome sat on the cave floor. Faster than a cowboy at a rodeo he hog-tied the young woman and then fastened her body against his chest. "If you sit me you're going down too."

Kagome's mouth snapped closed as realization hit her. He had acted faster than she had anticipated and the 'sit' command hadn't the chance to slip past her lips. Inuyasha reached into his shirt and tossed a dark article towards Kouga.

"Here wolf, you can have these."

Kouga looked down at the small lacy underwear. "What the hell?"

"Next time, I think I'll just use some red paint and mark you with my name," Inuyasha growled down at Kagome. "Because damn it, you're mine and if I want to fondle your lacy underwear I'll good and well do it."

Kouga watched the two as they left. He had thought briefly about chasing after them and taking back his woman. But then he still felt a dull bruise from where Kagome had thrown the can of bug spray at him. He looked down at the lacy underwear in his hand and sighed. "Inu-kuro can have her when she's on PMS."


End file.
